Heroic Champion - Kusanagi
- 쿠사나기 | es_name = Campeón Heroico - Kusanagi | th_name = ราชันย์ผู้พิชิต คุซานากิ | ja_name = － クサナギ | romaji_name = Hiroikku Chanpion Kusanagi | ja_alt_name = クサナギ | image = HeroicChampionKusanagi-BP03-EN-SHR-1E.png | attribute = EARTH | type = Warrior | type2 = Xyz | type3 = Effect | rank = 4 | atk = 2500 | def = 2400 | passcode = 74593218 | materials = 3 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters | effect_types = Quick | lore = 3 Level 4 Warrior-Type monsters Once per turn, during either player's turn, when a Trap Card is activated: You can detach 1 Xyz Material from this card; negate the activation, and if you do, destroy it, then this card gains 500 ATK. | fr_lore = 3 monstres de Type Guerrier de Niveau 4 Une fois par tour, durant le tour de chaque joueur, lorsqu'une Carte Piège est activée : vous pouvez détacher 1 Matériel Xyz de cette carte ; annulez l'activation, et si vous le faites, détruisez-la, puis cette carte gagne 500 ATK. | de_lore = 3 Monster vom Typ Krieger der Stufe 4 Einmal pro Spielzug, während des Spielzugs eines beliebigen Spielers, wenn eine Fallenkarte aktiviert wird: Du kannst 1 Xyz-Material von dieser Karte abhängen; annulliere die Aktivierung und falls du dies tust, zerstöre sie und dann erhält diese Karte 500 ATK.' | it_lore = 3 mostri di Tipo Guerriero di Livello 4 Una volta per turno, durante il turno di qualsiasi giocatore, quando viene attivata una Carta Trappola: puoi staccare 1 Materiale Xyz da questa carta; annulla l'attivazione e, se lo fai, distruggila, poi questa carta guadagna 500 ATK. | pt_lore = 3 monstros de Nível 4 do Tipo Guerreiro Uma vez por turno, durante o turno de qualquer duelista, quando um Card de Armadilha for ativado: você pode desassociar 1 Matéria Xyz deste card; negue a ativação e, se isso acontecer, destrua-o e, depois, este card ganha 500 de ATK. | es_lore = 3 monstruos de Tipo Guerrero de Nivel 4 Una vez por turno, durante el turno de cualquier jugador, cuando es activada una Carta de Trampa: puedes desacoplar de esta carta 1 Material Xyz; niega la activación y, si lo haces, destruye la carta y después esta carta gana 500 ATK. | ja_lore = 戦士族レベル４モンスター×３ １ターンに１度、このカードのエクシーズ素材を１つ取り除いて発動できる。罠カードの発動を無効にし破壊する。その後、このカードの攻撃力は５００ポイントアップする。 | zh_lore = 战士族等级4怪兽×3 1回合1次，可移除此卡的1个超量素材并发动。使陷阱卡的发动无效并破坏。之后，此卡的攻击力上升500点。 | ko_lore = 전사족 레벨 4 몬스터 × 3 1턴에 1번, 이 카드의 엑시즈 소재를 1개 제거하고 발동할 수 있다. 함정 카드의 발동을 무효로 하고 파괴한다. 그 후, 이 카드의 공격력은 500 포인트 올린다. | en_sets = | fr_sets = | de_sets = | it_sets = | pt_sets = | sp_sets = | jp_sets = | tc_sets = | kr_sets = | supports = Warrior | archseries = * Heroic * Heroic Champion | stat_change = This card gains ATK | m/s/t = * Negates the activation of Trap Cards * Destroys Trap Cards | summoning = * 3 Xyz Materials * Requires Type specific Xyz Materials | database_id = 10265 }}